


You Like to Think You’re Immune to the Stuff

by gilscout



Series: The Death of Saber [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Pining, Unrequited Love, kind of, saber is a fucking sap, valbar is shitty and i hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilscout/pseuds/gilscout
Summary: They’re just fucking. There aren't supposed to be emotions involved. Saber supposes of course it would be him to fuck that up.





	You Like to Think You’re Immune to the Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two am and finished it at school thsi is basically just word vomit
> 
> it might be ooc? sorry lmao 
> 
> there isn’t enough leon/saber content in the world guess i gotta do everything myself 
> 
> title from addicted to love by florence + the machine

More often than not, Leon comes to him with the smell of alcohol on his breath, and a poorly masked look of sorrow in his eyes. He’s never drunk, really, knows he can’t get what he wants out of him if he is. What he wants usually being sex. Leon can’t help it, Saber knows. He doesn’t know the details of the situation between Leon and Valbar, but he does know that Leon is hopelessly in love, and Valbar isn’t. So Leon seeks out other outlets for his frustrations, those other outlets usually being Saber. The taller man knows that at the end of the day he’s a warm body to get Leon off, he wouldn’t dare think otherwise, but some ugly, selfish part of him wants Leon to want him, beyond his broad body and muscular strength. 

Saber isn’t in love with Leon. He won’t kid himself into thinking that what they have means anything, but he can’t help but long for something. Call him a sap, but Saber enjoys having a connection with someone, even when he knows he shouldn’t. So if his bond with Leon is all in his head, so be it. They’re both selfish, and he knows it. 

They fuck more and more often. It seems the harder Leon falls, the sadder he gets, the more he needs someone to distract him. Saber is all too happy to be that distraction. 

Leon hiccups a bit through his tears, it’s not rare that he cries, and Saber can’t help but think he’s beautiful. Maybe that’s weird of him. Either was he kisses his way across Leon’s face, stopping the tears in their tracks. It’s oddly tender, considering he’s got two fingers buried inside Leon already. 

Leon blubbers some apology and Saber shushes him, trying his best to be soothing. He’s not good at this and he knows it, but that doesn’t mean he won’t try. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I got ya,” he whispers, rubbing circles into Leon’s abdomen with his free hand. A traitorous part of him wants to grab Leon’s hand. 

Leon gaps despite his tears when Saber accidentally bumps his prostate, and Saber is reminded all at once that they’re having sex, and his heart has no right aching the way it does for Leon. He’s not an emotional guy he tells himself. He is however, a good liar. 

Leon’s hand grips his shoulder, and he urges Saber onwards in a shaky voice. Saber obliges, and the hitch in Leon’s breath when he adds a third finger is perhaps the prettiest sound he’s ever heard. He doesn’t let himself think about it. 

It’s only after the fact, when they’re laying in Saber’s bed, Leon’s head nestled against Saber’s chest, that he really lets himself think about anything. 

Leon is far from the first male lover Saber has had, but he is the first lover to be in love with someone else. Saber knows on an intellectual level that it doesn’t matter who Leon loves, they’re just fucking. There aren’t supposed to be emotions involved. Saber supposes that of course it would be him to fuck that up. 

Leon is beautiful, he won’t deny that, but it troubles him how he can’t place the tug he feels at his heart every time Leon cries in his arms. He can’t explain why he feels himself tense in rage as his lover recounts the things Valbar had done to make him so upset in the first place. The protectiveness he feels over Leon is unwelcome, yet it won’t leave. 

Saber never did like Valbar; he’d never felt genuine. Which wasn’t itself a problem for Saber, but he presented himself as if he was. And he was a bad liar. Saber had no idea what Leon saw in him, but that was really none of his business. 

Leon looks up at him, almost seeming to sense Saber’s overthinking. 

“Hey,” he whispers, and Saber looks down at him as he sits up slightly. 

“Hey,” Saber says back, voice much too soft for his liking. Leon was making him soft. 

“You’re thinking too much; I can’t sleep,” Leon complains, and Saber shrugs. “What’s got you so worked up?” He asks, and Saber knows he can’t tell him. That would really ruin everything. 

“Nothing much, just thinking about how whiny you were tonight,” he teases, and he doesn’t miss the flash of self consciousness that flashes in Leon’s eyes. “Hey now, none of that, you know I’m kidding.” Saber soothes, mouth pressing into the hair on the side of Leon’s head. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Leon huffs, and Saber wraps a protective arm around his waist. 

“Look at me,” Saber says when Leon doesn’t, gently turning the man’s head to face him, “Is this about something Valbar said?” He asks even though he already knows the answer. It always is. Valbar is not a kind man, especially not after a round of drinks. 

“Of course not,” Leon says defensively, and Saber can’t help himself from smirking a bit. 

“You’re a terrible liar sweetheart,” he says, watches Leon’s face color. “But don’t let him get to you like that. He’s a bastard, and you deserve better than him.” 

“Yes, because you are so loving,” Leon shot back, and Saber wouldn’t deny that it stung a little. He’d get over it. 

“You deserve better than me too,” he says, barely above a whisper, so quiet he isn’t sure Leon had heard him at all. Leon seems to soften a little at the words, once again reclining against Saber’s chest. 

“Yes well, at least you show an interest in me,” he says with a melancholy laugh, and Saber’s chest hurts. 

The mercenary angles his head down to kiss Leon; he can’t help himself. The archer is just so beautiful, so vulnerable. Saber wants nothing more than to hold him, make him feel loved. The realization crashes over him violently, and he almost loses his composure. Almost. 

Maybe he is a little in love with Leon.

**Author's Note:**

> saber is so fucked


End file.
